With recent advances in computing networks and convergence of computing technologies with communication technologies, real time or at least near real time transmission of information has become possible. During early stages of convergence, the architecture of the computing and communication nodes or devices on the networks became more complex. This lead to many deployment and security problems as much of the computing applications and processing stayed resident on the local computing devices. To combat these concerns, a great deal of the computing applications and processing has been transferred upstream to centralized (although distributed) computing systems, leaving little processing and data on the local devices.
The rapid expansion and acceptance of the Internet, passive and active internet browsers, and multipoint communications has also fostered centralized systems. Among the different computing models, the centralized systems may take the form of client/server or master/servant systems. Common wisdom of the computing arts believes that by leaving little processing and data on local devices (e.g., thin client/processing), the computing and communications systems can be more easily deployed by not having to track device software capabilities and versions, for example. Further, access to processing and data may be more easily secured, because not only is the processing and data information not locally available for malicious modification, but various authentication and authorization schemes, such as private/public key encryption, can be implemented upon a call for service from the clients.
These systems function well when the client or servant devices have access to and are connected to the serving computer and communication networks. Often, however, people have to travel to locations away from communicable access to their servers, making the client applications, for the most part, useless. For instance, many people's job responsibilities require them to take their client devices to their customers or other locations where they do not have easy connection to their servers. Without access, the client applications cannot assist in providing important information for carrying out their job responsibilities. While dial-up networking via a modem, a connection through remote servers via a Virtual Private Network (VPN), and/or a connection through one or more wireless networks is possible, thin clients still require most, if not, all the information to be downloaded through these connections.
Given that many large files may be transferred, such connections may not be advisable and may hinder performing the person's job responsibilities as the connections can be slow. And if the client device is then used as a server or peer device to communicate with customer's client or peer devices, such communications can experience delays and other inconveniences on-top of the delays inherent in the latter communications. Further, the cost of exchanging data over public and/or private wireless communications systems to which the client pays a subscription, while decreasing, is still quite expensive, especially during peak hours.
Many times, real time or near real time information is not needed. Rather, fairly current and fully functional services may be more beneficial for those who do not have access or have limited access to their servers. Instead of transporting or carrying around a partially functional client device, what is needed is a method and system for providing a convenient and fully functional server or peer services without the need for actual connection to the originating servers. Further, when real time or near real time information is required, such a system and method may beneficially employ architecture and steps to minimize connect time to the originating servers so as to reduce complexity, costs and other engineering and business matters.